


Солнечный котёнок для большого волка

by Rabbits_Brothers



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbits_Brothers/pseuds/Rabbits_Brothers
Summary: Это недолгое время, что они вместе снимались в «Специальном корпусе», оба запомнят на всю жизнь…
Relationships: Christopher Meloni/Noel Fisher
Kudos: 1





	Солнечный котёнок для большого волка

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Когда мы смотрели сериал, то в последнюю очередь ожидали увидеть химию между Кристофером Мелони (детективом Эллиотом Стейблером) и Ноэлем Фишером (сыгравшим в четырех сериях эпизодическую роль эксперта-криминалиста Дейла Стаки) — при том, что в RPS привыкли шипперить первого с Ли Тергесеном, а второго с Кэмероном Монахэном. Но, тем не менее, увидели (и между актерами, и между персонажами), и пусть ничего серьезного про актеров не сочинили, но небольшую зарисовку не написать не могли :)
> 
> 2) На момент выхода совместных серий Крису было 48, а Ноэлю 25, но мы предположили, что снимать серии могли немного раньше, и сделали их на год моложе.

Кристофер Мелони захлопывает за собой дверь; уже отойдя от неё на шаг, спохватывается, возвращается и запирает на задвижку. Ноэль Фишер, приглашённый в «Специальный корпус» на роль эксперта-криминалиста Дейла Стаки, смотрит на него, стоя у расположенного посреди небольшой комнаты одинокого стола — вероятно, оказавшегося лишним съёмочного реквизита. Ноэль невысокий, растрёпанный, белобрысый, в свои двадцать четыре года выглядящий совсем молоденьким; голубые глаза горят радостью, предвкушением и вожделением.  
Вот как было перед таким устоять? Особенно когда этот белобрысый котёнок начал рассказывать, что восхищался им на экране чуть ли не с детства?  
Может, кого другого на месте Криса эти слова заставили бы взгрустнуть о возрасте — когда парень, который тебя хочет, твой партнёр по съёмкам на несколько ближайших серий, говорит, что смотрит сериал с тобой со школы… Но Мелони в свои сорок семь не склонен переживать о годах — как не склонен любой мужчина, не теряющий ни привлекательности, ни качеств превосходного любовника.  
Хорошо, что он выбрал себе понимающую жену — не ревнующую к мужчинам. И хорошо, что с Ли — Ли Тергесеном, с которым всё началось на съёмках «Тюрьмы Оз», — они тоже во всём друг друга понимают.  
У белобрысого котёнка Ноэля, вроде бы, тоже есть подруга. Кажется, они вместе год или около того.  
Ноэль утверждает, что у них всё серьёзно. И что подруга — Лайла, точно, её зовут Лайла — тоже его понимает и не ревнует.  
Что и говорить, понимающая партнёрша — неоценимое сокровище. Вот Ли, бедолаге, с жёнами не везло до сих пор; может, ещё повезёт…  
Крис быстрыми шагами пересекает комнату, приближаясь к ожидающему его Ноэлю. У них есть сколько-то свободного времени, и лишний раз трахнуть сладкого белобрысого котёнка он не откажется.  
— Оближи, — хрипловато говорит он и проводит тремя пальцами Ноэлю по губам.  
— М-м-м, оближу, — Ноэль ухмыляется — и впрямь почти по-кошачьи, — втягивает пальцы Криса в рот, посасывает, дразнит кончиком языка впадинки между ними. — Ты любишь слюной, я знаю… волчара…  
— Люблю, — Мелони улыбается, чуть щуря серые глаза от предвкушения. — И ты любишь, котёнок, нет разве?  
Ноэль согласно урчит, выпускает изо рта его пальцы с причмокивающим звуком.  
— Кот, ага… а ты на волка похож… Крис… — Ноэль подтягивается, усаживается на край стола. Ловит губами губы Мелони, впускает его язык в рот, ласкает своим. — Люблю, да… с тобой люблю… умеешь хорошо сделать… — бормочет он и обвивает Криса руками за шею, притягивая его для более глубокого поцелуя.  
— Значит, буду твоим волком… — Крис улыбается в губы Ноэля, вылизывает тёплый податливый рот, приспускает брюки и бельё с них обоих и сгребает Фишера одной рукой в крепкое объятие, второй начиная растрахивать пальцами. Ноэль нетерпеливо скулит, ёрзает, стараясь насадиться до упора, и Мелони вытаскивает пальцы, подхватывает его под бёдра, не переставая горячо целовать лицо и губы. — Иди сюда, котёнок… Готов?.. — Ноэль быстро кивает, и Крис, наскоро смазав себя слюной, толкается в него, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не засадить сразу на всю длину. Фишер громко мычит, цепляется за его плечи, и Крис слегка встряхивает его на члене, погружаясь до упора. — Чёрт, сладко с тобой… Подожди чуток… — он даёт Ноэлю немного привыкнуть и начинает двигаться.  
Стол протестующе поскрипывает, а Фишер согласно всхлипывает, крепче обхватив Криса бёдрами. Подаётся навстречу, цепляется за шею, стонет в голос, до предела растянутый горячим крепким стволом, и Мелони снова зажимает ему рот поцелуем, глубоко просовывает язык — так же глубоко, как и член. Сладко, сладко и остро, и хочется смеяться, и приятно чувствовать силу…  
Фишер пытается задрать ноги выше, Крис подхватывает его под бедро, помогает, снова целует, не давая стонать слишком громко.  
— Будешь… волком… волк и есть… — хрипло выдыхает Ноэль и, откинув белокурую голову, снова захлёбывается стоном.  
Крис коротко, хрипловато смеётся, прижимается ртом к шее Фишера, целует, слегка прикусывая кожу над бьющейся жилкой. Крепко толкается в жаркое нутро, чуть ускоряя темп, на что Ноэль отзывается новым согласным мычанием.  
— Блядь, сладко с тобой… С ума сводишь, котёнок смешливый… И захочешь, не устоишь…  
— И не надо… не надо мне… чтобы ты устоял… — слова прерываются стонами, член у Мелони такой же большой, как он сам… и чёрт, это приятно. Перед Крисом, наверное, не устоит никто… а сам Крис не устоял перед Ноэлем. От этой мысли становится легко и весело, Фишер смеётся, тут же опять стонет — от нового толчка, опалившего горячей волной. — Волчара… — он обхватывает Криса руками и ногами, сильнее вжимая в себя, подаётся ему навстречу, чуть не съезжая со стола. — Сладко… с тобой тоже сладко… Крис…  
— Не надо, чтоб устоял, совсем не надо… — Крис тоже смеётся, шально целует Ноэля ещё, приподнимает за бёдра, крепко усаживая на стол — и на себя. Толчки, шлепки плоти о плоть, плохо заглушаемые стоны. Мелони прижимается губами к уху Фишера. — Знаешь, мне нравится твой смех… Щекотно и тепло, как от солнечных зайчиков… — он говорит так тихо, на кратких выдохах, что только Ноэль и смог бы разобрать, но от этого в сердце самого Фишера будто расплёскивается теплота, будто он тактильно ощутил собственный смех, каким его ощущает Крис. Он что-то всхлипывает, внезапно растроганный, а Мелони ласкает губами его подбородок, гладит спину одной рукой, ерошит взмокшие на затылке волосы.  
— Солнечные зайчики?.. Мне нравится… побуду тогда твоим солнечным зайчиком… для большого волка… — смех переходит в сладострастные всхлипы, Ноэль льнёт к Крису, к большому сильному телу, горячим рукам и губам, скользящему внутри твёрдому стволу. Жарко и сладко, и от неожиданной ласки теплеет внутри — будто и правда танцуют солнечные зайчики. И он сам — солнечный зайчик. Пойманный большой волчьей лапой.  
— Нравится… что не просто трахаешь… — шепчет Фишер, запрокидывает голову сильнее, подставляя горло губам и языку Мелони. — Не просто… пользуешь… как… некоторые…  
Поначалу ведь он и ожидал — простого траха…  
— Просто пользовать… неинтересно… Да и с тобой… так нельзя… И ты мне нравишься… очень… — Крис вылизывает горло Ноэля, ловит губами бьющуюся на шее жилку. Фишера хочется закружить по этому маленькому помещению, и Мелони подхватывает его, прижав к себе, оторвав от стола, делает несколько кругов, стараясь ни обо что не стукнуть парня. Ноэль вскрикивает и стонет в голос, так что приходится заглушить его поцелуем. Крис снова усаживает Ноэля на стол, гладит ладонью по животу, скользит к паху. — Поласкать тебя? А, котёнок?.. — хрипло спрашивает он.  
— Поласкай… ты мне тоже… нравишься… чертовски нравишься… — выдыхает Ноэль, обвивает рукой шею Криса, бездумно трётся лицом о лицо. — Чёрт… ты меня чуть не насквозь… протаранил… на весу… сильный… мне понравилось… — Фишер смеётся, снова стонет, цепляется за Мелони, подаётся навстречу его толчкам, коснувшейся члена большой руке. — С тобой как ни с кем… трахнешься — на всю жизнь запомнишь…  
— Запомнишь?.. — Крис смеётся, ерошит носом волосы Ноэля, золотящиеся в льющихся в маленькое окно полосках солнечного света. — Я тебя тоже запомню… Всегда помнить буду… — он начинает ласкать Фишера рукой, крепко вбиваясь в жаркое нутро. — Котёнка солнечного… Лучик…  
— Нравится, как называешь… побуду твоим лучиком… твоим солнечным котёнком… — Ноэль стонет от сильных толчков, от ласки широкой ладони, цепляется за плечи Мелони, то откидывает голову, то прижимается лицом к плечу любовника. — Чёрт… хорошо… я скоро так…  
— Давай… давай, котёнок… чёрт, с ума ты сводишь… сладкий, искренний… — хрипло шепчет Мелони, целуя Ноэля в висок, скулу, ухо. Качает бёдрами, вырывая новый всхлип. — Мой лучик…  
— Твой… — Ноэль снова стонет в голос, ластится к Крису — всё верно, сейчас ведь его, так? Пока трахает… Горячий твёрдый член растягивает до упора, ласка, поцелуи и слова Мелони добавляют удовольствия, и Фишер, застонав в голос, начинает выплёскиваться в руку Криса, спазмом мышц сжав его в себе. — А, чёрт… сладко с тобой… ты как никто…  
— И с тобой… бля, с тобой тоже… охуенно сладкий… — выдыхает Мелони, ещё несколько раз часто толкаясь в Ноэля, и начинает изливаться в него, прижимает к себе, покрывает поцелуями скулу и ухо. — Котенок горячий… шальной… так бы тебя не снимать с себя…  
— Ну не снимай, — Ноэль смеётся, постанывает, ластится к Крису, всё ещё обхватывает его ногами. — Потому что сладко… когда ты во мне… волк…  
Крис отрывает Ноэля от стола, снова кружит, сладко целует.  
Как бы там ни было дальше, сейчас Ноэль — его. Его котёнок, его солнечный лучик.  
И эти несколько серий, что они вместе снимались в «Специальном корпусе», оба запомнят на всю жизнь.


End file.
